The Legend of the Joker
by blackcherrynuke
Summary: 'I can be serious if I want to but then again Why would I want to,life is to short to worry about things so trivial as death."  OCx?
1. Chapter 1 GET OFF MY WHITE DAISIES

Thump

The muffled sound of impact caused a plump woman dressed in a bright flower print dress to jump in fright.

"What was that? More importantly are my roses ok!" the woman whispered slowly creeping to the source.

"_Ugh why am I on the ground__?" _

Finally having made her way to the center of the garden specifically where the roses were the plump woman couldn't help but blink owlishly at the gibberish leaving the apparent girls mouth

"Child are you okay? Dear kami you're bleeding all over the white daisies!" the woman gasped dropping down beside the profusely bleeding brown skinned child. Hugging the girl to her large bust the woman studied her strange loose fitting yellow dress.

_"This lady smells like sugar and 10 different types of flowers!" _the girl shrieked wiggling in the plump woman's grasp

The girl's pov

"I'm so confused where am I? Who am I? Is my name legend, that's what my hand says or maybe I am a legend. What is a legend I guess it's me yes, I like the sound of that I am a legend I am legend."

Leaning away from the woman who was now screaming for a "ANBU" all these words were foreign I knew nothing of what they were saying I'm guessing it was the same for them. Staring down at my rich brown colored hand, trying my very hardest to make sense of the six letters written on my appendage in dark ink.

My vision began un-focusing then blurred causing the two new figures that had now taken possession of my body seem like a simple blob of dark color.

'I'm guessing I need this red liquid'

With that thought in mind I began the task of putting the red liquid back into the many cuts decorating my body. Of course this failed miserably and I was forced by the first dark blob to sit still in his or hers arms.

Suddenly we were engulfed in a poof of white smoke and instead of a lush garden; we were now in a stark white hospital room.

"Doctor Sonoma Esmly is throwing ten fits again apparently this injured child was in her garden bleeding on the white daisies or something." The man who was holding me said giving me to the awkward brown haired guy.

Normal pov

"Hmm I see but why did you bring her to me I'm not a child doctor I only work with medicines." Sonoma asked awkwardly holding the 6 year old upside down.

"Not our problem." Only then after those words were said had Sonoma noticed that the anbu were gone.

"It's really un-nerving when they disappear like that…I guess it's just me and you miss?" Sonoma said scratching the back of his head.

'Does he want to know my title' legend asked herself looking up at the awkwardly smiling male.

" _I am known to myself as legend that is what I want you to call me." _Legend said escaping his grasp and sitting criss cross on the ground.

"What!Oh no not a foreign child,I can't deal with this I don't have the social skills for kids especially kids who don't speak my language Esmly was right I already screwed up my son now im gonna screw up a little foreign girl what a world!" Sonoma cried plopping down in the corner and rocking back and forth at a fast pace.

Behind him legend tensed her muscles locking and jaw tensing, slowly she relaxed and continued to watch the man in the corner break down.

"Doctor Sonoma are you alright?" a woman's voice broke through his mumbling's

"Ah, Goya get in here a child who is bleeding all over the floor speaks another language and I can't understand what she's saying what am I to do what a world ,what a world I can't do anything I'm so useless ,what a world! You should just stab a kunai through my heart I am of no use to any of you what a failure I am Esmly was right!" Sonoma screamed bawling his hazel eyes out while pounding the ground in self-pity

Shaking her head Goya walked over to the dazed looking child and sat down in front of her. "Please don't be alarmed child this is simply a jutsu that alters your language so we may understand you. " with that said Goya placed her hand on legend's forehead.

ART OF THE MIND: DECODE NO JUTSU

"What do you think you're doing lady I know I'm cute but, please contain yourself!" legend shrieked hooking her arms around her person.

"Wow it actually worked I did not see that coming. "Goya said purposely ignoring the little comment legend had made.

"Amazing can you wrap her bandages to?" Sonoma asked bouncing in place. Goya stared at him for a few seconds a potent blush on her cheeks.

"I G-guess so….anyway um what's your name?" the woman asked turning her attention to the brown skinned 6 year who was now grinning at her knowingly, suddenly the girl tensed again hunching into herself slightly.

"Strange…..anyway I am known to myself as legend this is what you shall call me." Legend said straining her words her pupils re-sizing in rapid motions.

A shiver ran down Sonoma's spine and he directed his gaze to the heavily breathing girl. "…..Goya come here."The brown haired man commanded ushering her towards him. Goya raised an eyebrow but, went to him none the less .That's when she felt it the room was being filled with chakra all connecting to legend who was now lying on the ground.

**Legend pov**

PAIN

That was the only word running through my mind though; the feeling was closer to an uncomfortable tightening throughout my body.

"What the hell!" I said grunting at the odd feeling it felt like a ball with many layers gaining more layers every minute after one layer was pushed all the way out another was made causing the next to be pushed out, a nauseating cycle that tore at my rational thoughts. Not only was this feeling wracking my nerves but, also this newly acquired ability to speak and understand this odd tongue was simply an annoyance, I had liked the way I talked before it held a familiar feel that was comforting.

I was taken from my thoughts as a new wave of the feeling rocked my body, this one much stronger than the other.

"What a world we live in I think I know what is happening." The man known as Sonoma whispered standing in front of the green haired woman.

"Care to explain?" Gayo asked looking at me from over Sonoma's shoulder.

"Sure why not, you see miss legend's chakra system is constantly multiplying. While this is happening the old chakra that is unable to stay in the body-her body is small so there is still lack of space-and is pushed out. The chakra that is now out looks for a host so it may continue its purpose-which is to complete its given task of multiplying- the chakra, needs a host,which im guessing would be us since these walls are rather thing about her chakra and im just spit-balling here is that it is meaning is that it regenerates at a fast pace,this could be used as a type of soldier shot instead of using the pills all the now that I think about it our bodies would not be able to handle that and we would ultimately explode from so much chakra welling inside our systems not to mention its foreign chakra….This is of course just a thought there are many holes in this logic for instance why her body is able to handle the constant strain."

Sonoma ranted a perplexed look adorning his face .Beside him Gayo was looking quite astonished at the reasoning he had given in such a short amount of time.

'Wait, THAT'S happening inside me?"

That's when I felt it the metaphoric ball had stopped making layers and was now simply pushing out the chakra each layer thicker than the last. Suddenly the windows of the white room shattered while the walls where sliced with razor then cuts.

"Ah!" a scream wracked against my ear drums as the alleged chakra continued to burst from my body.

"Doctor Sonoma!"

Well that's that I re-wrote the begining to explain more if you don't like it then O well get over it if you do then thanks you rock leave me a review if you will that would rock….well going to go eat a sandwich good day to you…I SAID GOOD DAY


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT AM I THINKING

For some odd reason people dressed in the same stark white of the hospital walls were pouring into the small room and crowding the bleeding brown haired male.

"I guess explosions in hospitals aren't good..." I mumbled taking the task of wrapping the discarded bandages around my cuts in an awkward fashion. Completing the task I shuffled to the window that had been destroyed by whatever had happed to me.

I took a calculating peek from the window and noticed we were simply on the second floor not too far from the ground. I looked back an shot a parting look at Gayo who was sitting beside a sheepishly grinning doctor Sonoma. After seeing that things were calming down and I would be caught if I didn't leave soon, I vaulted from the window squeaking when I finally landed in a bush.

"What is up with me landing in plant life?" I hissed removing a leaf from my spikes of blackish brown hair. Slowly I flicked my gaze along the busy dirt paths of whatever this place was. Getting up I made my way down the path until I came along a cluster of trees with various slides and swings, where children looking the same age as me played. (A/n: it's a park)

That's when I saw him, a beautiful sun blond boy with bright captivating blue eyes and distinct whisker marks on each cheek. My heart skipped a beat and for some reason I felt the need to go to him to keep him company because it seemed no one else was .

'What am I thinking I don't even know this guy why am I thinking these strange things?' I thought ducking behind a tree to shield me from his wandering eyes.

Just as I worked up the courage to leave the shelter of the tree I was knocked down by male chest.

**Sorry I havnt had a chance to update in a while and this chapter wasn't very long so yeah sorry**


	3. Chapter 3 I AM A WOMEN NOT A GIRL!

_Me: Yeah forgot that I have to do a disclaimer thingy so yeah legend you do it_

_Legend: fuck you, hag_

_Me: What the fuck are you talking about I'm not old! I control you do as I say_

_Legend: you're not my mother!_

_Me: you don't even have a mother just do it _

_Legend: You just hurt myself esteem but whatever, the hag doesn't own anything and I mean it she doesn't own ANYTHING_

_Me: except legend anyway here is the chapter_

Just as I worked up the courage to leave my humble space behind the tree I was knocked down by a male chest

"Ow watch it dumbass!" I growled glaring up at the male who bore no emotion on his striking pale features.

"My apologizes I did not see you." He said politely offering me his hand .A uncertain look crossed my sharp features as I looked up at him with apprehension.

'I don't know these people who knows what they might do always keep your guard up legend don't let anyone get the better of you…why am I talking to myself?' I thought before slowly taking his hand and getting up.

"Are you alright?" the dark haired boy asked but, I could not answer for I was now mesmerized by the slight tear troughs under his onyx eyes.

'The guy looks around the age of 13 how could he have those already?'

Despite that fact there they were plain as day tracing the underside of his pale face. Finally shaking the hypnotizing urge to stare at his face I went back to my task of hiding behind the tree having had my courage run dry.

"I'm fine…thank….you" I muttered peeking from behind my tree so I could get a better look at the blond whisker faced boy who was still on the swing staring in the direction the other children.

"May I ask you what you are doing?" the boy asked glancing toward the object of my fascination, the apple in my tree, my new found prey.

'Wow I sound pretty creepy and this guy is all in my creepy business who is this dude?' I thought to myself giving him an annoyed glance before gesturing for him to come closer. He complied and dipped down to my level.

"I'm stalking that cute blond boy on the swing until I get enough courage to go talk to him." I whispered grinning at the elder boy creepily.

'Way to go legend you're the smartest person in life. I basically just told him I'm a stalker…..OH what the hell it's not like I care what these people think of me I don't know them and they don't know me that's life…..or at least I'm guessing that's life can't remember but, I'll think of that later.'

I thought before continuing my focused gazing.

"But that's not important what's important is finding out who you are…so tell me what is your name?" I questioned making sure my gaze stayed firmly locked on my prey.

"My name is…..uchiha itachi." The new found itachi said after a moment of consideration. The grin on my face broadened and I turned toward him.

"Nice to meet you, I guess my name is legend and as much as I would like to continue this conversation, the perfect distraction is upon us so I must use it to my advantage good day itachi." I said as a small dainty butterfly flew past us toward the blond boy. I began running after it making sure my eyes stayed on its flapping wings.

'If this works I really am the smartest person in life….or he's the most retarded person to walk this earth but as I said before that's not important…damn I need to stop talking to myself.'

_**CRASH **_

**NARUTO POV**

I had been sitting in my usual spot on the swing when a little butterfly flew over to me. I watched it as it flew around my head then continued on its way. A sigh found its way pass my lips as the butterfly disappeared into the trees.

"Oh look I'm falling!"

My head turned to source of the voice only to be smacked against the offender's skull. I grimaced slightly before looking up at the person.

"Ah my bad I was just chasing that butterfly but, it's gone now so…HI!" the new found girl said a grin tugging at her lips.

'Why is she talking to me?'

I thought blinking dumbly at the odd looking girl who was now plopped down beside the swing I was occupying.

'No she's probably just making fun of me.' I concluded a sour expression crossing my face.

"Can you talk?" the girl questioned again twirling a spike of her unruly blackish-brown hair the odd grin still tugging at her lips.

"You're….talking to me?" I asked a suspicious look marring my face. The girl got up and walked behind me then gave me a slight push on the swing.

"Yes, I'm talking to you and I expect you to talk back." the girl laughed giving the swing another push.

'Why is she talking to me?'

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL GAYO POV**

'Please tell me I did not lose the patient!' I thought as I rampaged around the tattered room where I had last seen that odd "legend" girl.

"What a world what a world we live in! That chakra is something else I'm surprised I'm still alive….I can't wait to do it again." Doctor Sonoma chuckled running his hand through his long brown locks in a sensual way.

'Did he just say I can't wait to do it again? But I got to admit that hair thing was cute. Come on Gayo now is not the time to be thinking of how adorable…and cute, and smart, and lovely UGH snap out of it!' I couldn't help but blush at the thoughts running through my mind.

"Speaking of still being alive where is legend-san?" Doctor Sonoma asked poking at the bandage that the other nurses had placed on his cuts.

'Now that I think about it, those cuts where similar to legends cuts could it have been the same thin-'

"Gayo-san, Where is legend-san?" the Brown haired male asked wobbling from his space on the blood soaked hospital bed.

"S-she went to t-t-the bathroom YEAH she went to the bathroom."

I lied a panicked look on my face as I looked in the nearby closet.I turned toward doctor Sonoma who now had a un-certain look on his face.

'Im such a horrible liar doctor Sonoma will see right through me.'

I thought shifting my eyes around the room nervously as a feeling of dread sinked into my stomach.

"Well ok then I know you girls take your time in the bathroom so she may be away for some time right?"

The doctor asked blinking at me with his freakishly girlish hazel doe eyes.

"Yeah….I guess."

'Wait a minute did he say I was a girl! No legend-san is a girl I am women!'


End file.
